Hiccup x Jack Extra Credit AU
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: ***SMUT WARNING*** Yes, I finally posted my Hiccup x Jack smut fanfic. (I lost my stories, that's why it took so long.) But this is Extra Credit AU, based of Napalm9's pictures from Tumblr.* Hope you enjoy the story *I have asked for permission to use the photo and post this story.


_**~ Smut Warning. Credit to napalm9 on Tumblr, I used her pictures from Extra Credit AU. Correction from the last(?) story, I DO take requests, but it does have to do with Jack and/or Hiccup. As I have just finished this, I wont do another Hiccup x Jack one for a while, but I did get a request for another BenneFrost. I may do it soon (If no one else requests anything else.) Thanks for the feedback guys! :) ~**_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock sighed as one of his students; Jack Frost, turned up to class once again in inappropriate attire. A dark blue blazer that reached his hips, spikes on the shoulders and no shirt. His tattoo visibly shown, 'believe' written in cursive and a strange picture underneath. It sort of looked like a diamond with waves coming out the sides. His pants were no better; hanging so low you could see the trim of his pink underwear, ripped dark brown jeans with a small chain coming from his pocket. '_At least today he wore a belt' _Hiccup thought. Mr. Haddock's eyes trailed up to his face; piercing under his bottom lip and three in each ear. He also wore thick eye liner, making him seem even more punkish than before.

Hiccup sighed disappointingly before rising from his chair, making the class look at him.

"You're late, Frost." He said, his voice stern. Mr. Haddock wore lighter brown pants with a belt, a long white shirt with an organ tie and a simple green vest on top. The shirt and tie were compulsory, as it was the uniform for male teachers.

"Sue me." Jack said, falling onto his chair as he put his feet up on the desk, his hands holding his head up. Hiccup sighed, used to this treatment as he started his lesson. He taught English, _most _students actually do the work, except Frost. Mr. Haddock walked around the room, passing all the desks only to see Jack not doing any work, instead he had something in his mouth. Hiccup sighed as he turned his head slightly to see Jack sitting with his elbow sitting not he table, the other to his side.

"See me after class." Hiccup said, moving on to more students as they did their work. Mr. Haddock helped some students with their work, his eyes occasionally trailing to the boy, who wasn't even working, instead smirking at the teacher. Hiccup sighed as he walked back to the front of the room, dismissing the class. "Okay, to your next class." He said quickly, before his eyes landed on Jack who was about to leave. "Except you, Mr. Frost." Hiccup said, frowning sternly. Jack rolled his eyes as he threw his backpack next to Hiccup's desk, leaning next to it

"What is it Mr. Hadick?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes. Hiccup's jaw tightened at the name, giving him a stern look he grabbed the ruler, putting his hands on his hips angrily as Hiccup started to play with a pencil on his desk.

"Jack, you are failing this class. If you don't find some way to get extra credit, you will have to repeat." Hiccup said sternly, looking at Jack through squinted eyes. Jack smirked and walked closer to the man, so close that their breaths were mixed.

"Do you have any… recommendations, on how do to that?" He asked, before Hiccup could answer, the boy let his hand graze up Hiccup's thigh through his tan pants, making him freeze for a second. "We could have some fun Hiccup… I see the way you look at me…" Jack whispered teasingly in his ear. Jack leaned back and came closer to Hiccup, but Hiccup placed a hand on his naked chest.

"Jack… You've been a naughty boy…" Hiccup said, surprising himself. Jack seemed to be expecting it, sending a small smirk towards the man. Jack licked his lips slowly.

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson… Teacher…" He said, still smirking. Hiccup slipped off Jack's blazer, his eyes ablaze like a fire as he looked at the skin of the boy. Jack's smirk never left his face as he pulled on Hiccup's orange tie, loosening it and pulling off his vest, then undoing the buttons of his shirt, quickly discarding it. Hiccup placed his hand back atop of Jack's chest, Jack gripped the tie that was still around the teacher's neck.

Jack pulled Hiccup to his desk, sitting atop and one of his legs between Hiccup's. A few papers fell from the desk, unnoticed by the two who were fuelled by sexual desire. Jack unzipped his pants, revealing more of his pink underwear as he hooked his right hand thumb into his own pants to slowly pull them down. As he did so, he let his leg rub against Hiccup's growing erection, Hiccup squinted his eyes, hitting Jack with the ruler.

"Uh, uh… Naughty boy." He said, shaking his head. Jack smirked, loving the feeling of the pain firing through his arm. He pulled the older male closer with the tie, the tattoo on the mans back not being noticed by the boy who brought his lips closer. Hiccup smirked, letting their lips connect for the time being, but pulling away before Jack could get too comfortable. He smirked again as Jack frowned slightly.

Jack, not finishing from pulling his pants down, attempted to do it again, but Hiccup shook his head, grabbing his hands and moving them out of the way. Hiccup's hand slowly trailed down Jack's stomach, falling into his underwear as he left his fingers lightly graze over Jack's erection.

"Hm, more excited than I thought…" Hiccup commented, making Jack smirk again as he bit Hiccup's ear, licking the curve teasingly. Hiccup moved the underwear under the erection, it being possible because the fly was done. Hiccup only teasingly played with it, giving it slow strokes. Jack groaned, a mixer between pleasure and impatience. "Like I said Jack, you've been a bad boy… You deserve to be punished…" Mr. Haddock whispered in the other boy's ear, still smirking as he did so. Jack sighed slightly, his face going to Hiccup's neck as he began to sloppily kiss, suck and bite certain parts. Hiccup grunted, letting his hand go a fraction faster.

"If you do the right thing… You will get better results…" Hiccup said into his ear, making Jack smirk as he continued, letting Hiccup's hand go slightly faster. Jack let his hand trail down Hiccup's bare chest, letting it stop at his pants as he tugged them down, letting them fall down to his knees. Jack's hand experimentally traced lines on Hiccup's dick, making his hand speed up a little more. Every touch, every move Jack made, Hiccup would speed up his hand, letting a fire erupt into Jack stomach. He groaned quietly, not wanting to seem easy.

Hiccup smirked, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. He moved Jack, putting him on his knees in front of Hiccup's throbbing dick. Hiccup leaned down, smirking as he did so.

"Suck it good, you know where this is going…" He said, Jack smirked as he took the head of Hiccup's cock in his mouth, letting his lips push back the foreskin and his tongue swirl around the slit, licking the pre-cum leaking from the top. Hiccup closed his eyes in pleasure as Jack entered more of him in, looking up at Hiccup reaction and liking the result. As soon as he fit the whole thing in (Hiccup's dick hitting the back of his throat, but Jack had learned how to control his gag reflex), he licked every inch, making sure it was perfectly lubricated before slipping it out. A trail of saliva was still connecting Jack's mouth to Hiccup's dick, but broke as soon as Hiccup picked him up to give him a slow passionate kiss.

He didn't care he let that side of him show, because in a few minutes, Jack wasn't going to remember anything. Hiccup forcibly turned him around, making him lean over so Jack's hands were on the table, leaning over. Jack smirked back at him as Hiccup tugged at the younger mans pants, pulling them over his pale, perfectly shaped ass. Hiccup smirked at the thought of him fucking this boy's brains out.

Hiccup quickly aimed himself for Jack's hole, before the saliva dried out and put the boy through more pain than pleasure. Hiccup thrusted in, only fitting half in. Hiccup let out a low growl, Jack much the same as his ring widened for the unfamiliar member. Hiccup was much bigger than his previous… partners.

Hiccup slowly entered more of himself in, Jack being much tighter than what he thought. He finally let out a moan, Jack shortly after. Jack's ass slowly got used to the strange feeling, letting him relax further. Hiccup simply started thrusting in different angles, trying to hit Jack's prostate.

After a few minutes of the sounds of slapping of skin, Jack's eyes went wide as he let out a loud moan. Hiccup smirked as he tried to hit it again, succeeding and earning another moan form the younger teen. Hiccup quickly slipped out of the boy, earning a sound like a whimper. He shoved the pants the full way off the teenager and made him lay on his back on the desk. Hiccup took his own remaining garments off as he brought Jack's legs above his shoulders.

Hiccup quickly thrusted back in, this time going all the way in from the previous stretching. At this angle, Hiccup hit Jack's prostate almost every time, earning louder moans from both males. As Hiccup felt himself getting close, he gripped Jack's dick tightly and began tugging on it again, moving the skin with every hand movement.

The warm feeling in Jack practically exploded a minute later, white lights dancing in front of his eyes as he hit his orgasm. The sticky white substance shot out in loads between the two, most of it smearing onto Hiccup's hand and Jack's chest and stomach. Jack's ass tightened as he orgasmed, causing Hiccup to reach his high. He thrusted in once more, deeply as he let his seed coat the insides of Jack's ass.

Both of them sweaty and out of breath, wiped their foreheads, gasping for air. Jack ran a hand through his hair as he sat up, Hiccup quickly slipping out of him as he sat on the ground. Jack felt the white substance leaking out of his ass already, the parts on his chest slowly leaking down. Jack smiled as he rubbed it in, he read that it was good for the skin anyway.

"I'm going to have to clean this up…" Hiccup said after catching his breath. He finally stoof looked at the desk to see the papers on the floor, patches of cum on the table. Jack chuckled and stood, collecting his clothes as he through Hiccup his. They both got dressed and Hiccup frowned at his desk, sighing. "The best I can give you is a C plus, it will get you to pass without any suspicions." He said, turning to Jack. He smirked as he threw his jumper to the teacher.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Haddock. You can use my jumper to clean the desk, I don't need it." He winked before walking out of the room, slinging his backpack onto his back as he walked out of the room, sending him a final smirk before disappearing. Hiccup let out a side smirk.

_"Such a naughty boy…"_ Hiccup said darkly, chuckling.

_**~ By the way, my Tumblrs are jackfrost-roleplay and Hiccup-TheUseless-Haddock, if you want to follow me :) ~**_


End file.
